The instant disclosure relates to a support article adapted to facilitate relaxation of the muscles and/or provide structural support of one or more of a user's head, neck, shoulders, arms, hands back, or other body feature.
Many desires exist to promote relaxation and physical upper body support for one or more of a user's, head, neck, shoulder, arm, hand, and/or back. Indeed, benefits may be immediately recognized from a therapeutic device for relief of neck, shoulder, arm, hand and/or back tension. Provision may thus be sought for one or more of (1) effective stabilization support for head, neck, shoulders, arms, hands, and/or backs of individuals needing to sleep in a seated position (e.g., travelers), (2) head, neck, shoulder, arm, hand and/or back support for individuals engaged in activities such as reading or operating a handheld device such as an electronic tablet, (3) a neck collar or sling for use by patients during recovery from neck trauma, or shoulder and/or arm injuries and/or surgeries, (4) warmth and steady-but-gently-restrictive support for individuals with abnormally high upper body tone (e.g., hypertonia/spasticity), and/or (5) soothing benefits for any or all wearers from enfolding warmth, inter alia of a support article.
One or more of the above desiderata may be achieved by or through use of the developments of the present disclosure.